earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Vandal Savage
History Vandal Savage: 43,000 BCE - Present The man that we know as Vandal Savage was born a long, long, long time ago. He’s not even human. Well, he’s not homo sapiens. Vandal Savage is a Cro-Magnon, making him (as far as I know) the last living caveman. So how is that possible? The same way we have a flood of metahumans miscreants from Kansas and a city of genius gorillas in Africa: space rocks! This gift from the stars transformed the son of a tribal chief into a stronger, smarter, and undying version of himself. When his people died off, Vandal Savage assimilated himself into the culture of the rising homo sapiens, often directly influencing the shaping of civilization. As centuries went on, Vandal Savage would shift from ruling nations to moving into the sidelines, manipulating world leaders to serve his own agenda and broker his power throughout his exceptionally long lifespan. In his time, he would even make acquaintances with future members of the Justice League (sorta) as he has been both ally and enemy to Nabu and was even ran out of Egypt by Prince Khufu and his bride Chay-Ara. After these encounters, Vandal Savage would later on become the notorious pirate Blackbeard and according to Batman, was the notorious killer Jack the Ripper. In more modern times, Vandal Savage claims to have been Grigori Rasputin, which may explain how difficult was to put down during his botched assassination and the later rumors of his returning to life when a vigilante mob dug up his grave and lit his remains in fire. Nowadays, Vandal Savage has become a rather menacing archenemy of the Justice League and has even been connected to several plots that the covert team codenamed “Young Justice” have investigated. Also, worth noting is that Vandal Savage is a confirmed member of the Legion of Doom and often conspires with the likes of Brainiac, Sinestro, and Circe in worldwide plots. I currently have my suspicious that Savage is behind a series of hijacked telecommunications satellites which have been transmitting encrypted signals into space. For what purpose, I don’t know… but if Savage is actually behind it, it can’t be good for us… at all.Oracle Files: Vandal Savage Threat Assessment Resources * Nigh-Immortality & Regenerative Factor * Superhuman Physique and Intellect * Approx. 45,000 Years of Experience Trivia and Notes Trivia * Savage got his face scar before he became immortal. * He hid his (Blackbeard's) treasure in Terrebone Parish, Louisiana. Notes * His children are from different continuities: ** Scandal is his daughter in the main continuity. ** Kassandra is his daughter in the Legends of Tomorrow TV series and the Young Justice animated series. ** Angelo is his son in the New 52. Links and References * Appearances of Vandal Savage * Character Gallery: Vandal Savage Category:Characters Category:Legion of Doom Members Category:Villains Category:The Light Members Category:Metahuman Category:Demon Knights Members Category:Immortality Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Grey Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Deception Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Height 5' 10" Category:27th Reality